


A Danganronpa Collection

by daddykeehl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles, Komahina - Freeform, Most of these will be short whups, Mostly Komahina and Kamukoma, Multi, Tanaka/Souda at some point too, V3 Spoiler Free It's An Au Sort Of, kamukoma - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: Not gonna lie, almost all of my works are gonna be short and not like chaptered, so I thought I'd just make this so my page wasn't cluttered. Relationship tags will be added when written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A more detailed summary: Most (if not all) of my (serious) works are short and to the point. It'd be tedious to have to post all of them (I write whenever inspiration hits me) one by one until I've written like fifty things and I can't even find what I'm looking for. So it all goes here! And on my Wattpad. Its where I write these, by the way. Then I transfer them.
> 
> Anyway, I imagine most of these will be KamuKoma or KomaHina, but sometimes I write little pieces with looks into characters minds. And Au's. Lots of Au's.

Sex with Kamukura had to be the oddest thing he'd ever experienced, Komaeda decided.

He wasn't gentle, nor was he rough. He was steady and smooth, bringing the both of them to fulfillment gracefully and without flaw. He had to wonder, was there an Ultimate out there with the talent of sex? An odd thing to contemplate, he supposed, but as he stared up at the dreary ceiling of a crumbling hotel, body slick with sweat and "other things", he couldn't really find much else to ponder. Kamukura had long since drifted off, blessing Komaeda with the chance to watch the Ultimate Hope sleep. Even in a state of such vulnerability, he didn't seem to relax...

Such beauty, such hope, and he had been given the chance to be intimate with him!

It was enough to make his body purr with delight, the pleasant afterglow of their-dare he say it-love making pushing the feelings to be all the more powerful. 

They were rarely loving after it was over, but Komaeda couldn't help but believe the way their legs tangled together to be a sign of trust and...maybe, something else. It was ridiculous to believe himself so important to such an amazing Ultimate, but he simply couldn't help it! As far as he knew, Kamukura didn't do such a thing with anyone else, so that made him special, didn't it?

Every little encounter they had with one another left another mark upon his heart, his feelings growing stronger. So perhaps, he thought as he rolled onto his belly, arms folded to allow more comfort, perhaps, it was all in his head. Then again, it didn't matter if Kamukura didn't love him. He was the only one to be so close to such a shining hope...

Shifting again, the dull eyed boy dared bring his body closer to the object of his affections, settling comfortably like a cat once he was pressed against an equally nude chest. When he wasn't immediately pushed off, his heart calmed, and he allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the gentle rise and fall of the sturdy body against his own.

No, he didn't need it to be love. He had Kamukura, and that in itself was enough. For now, he was satisfied.


	2. Winter Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamukura loves winter, because it gives him many excuses.
> 
> (Non-Despair Au)

Winter days have always been Kamukura's favourite.

Though he somewhat dislikes the cold, he can't help but enjoy the things that it brings. 

He loves the pretty white snow that drifts down from dark clouds, almost sparkling in the small patches of sun that can be seen through the holes in the clouds, and he loves the fact that he can have an actual excuse for wearing longer sleeved clothing. His coworker at the small coffee shop he works at, Chisa, often scolds him for it during the summer, fretting over heat strokes and generally acting as a mother hen, and his twin brother Hinata seems to take a great deal of amusement in teasing him over it. Therefore, he avoids wearing his favourite clothing during the summer, but when winter comes along, he has a legitimate reason. Not that it stops Hinata, but Kamukura doesn't mind it as much as he pretends to. 

As well as snow and clothing, there's hot chocolate, a creamy drink that warms his bones and settles in his stomach so wonderfully that he almost doesn't want to drink anything else. There's classic Christmas movies and cliche yet appealing Hallmark movies that he always finds himself watching, a mug of coffee or hot chocolate in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

And, really, the part of winter that he loves the most is that it gives him an excuse to cuddle just a bit closer to Komaeda whenever they sit or lay together, to share in the body heat. But, he knows, deep down, he's going to do it even after winter ends, and even once spring and summer and fall roll by. So perhaps, its just Komaeda that he loves in that regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fluffier than I was aiming for but its my favourite vague Au too so I'm not really complaining.


	3. My Patient Calls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nagito is prone to injury and Hajime is a anime protagonist at the end.

Being a nurse has given Hajime a very large experience when it comes to all sorts of patients.

He's seen the rude ones, the flirty ones (he can specifically remember a horrible little man in for food poisoning), the...physical ones.

But he's never had to deal with a crazy one.

That's exactly why, originally, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with Nagito Komaeda.

The albino boy was apparently diagnosed with some sort of dementia, and he comes into the clinic every few days for something. A broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle. It's always something, and he eventually made a name for himself among the other residents.

His colleague Mikan is terrified of the boy, though Hajime has yet to figure out why. As far as he knows, Nagito isn't dangerous. Or, to others, anyway. He's still beside himself over the shattered collarbone incident...

He isn't sure why, but he's always assigned to Nagito, like fate has found the little sight of a flip flopping millionaire and a flustered nurse to be funny.

The first time they'd met was when Nagito had broken his nose and was just...bleeding all over the place with a cheery little smile. Mikan was the one that had found him, and had screamed so loud that Hajime was convinced she'd broken a few glasses. He'd rushed to her side and found Nagito, ushered him into a room, and promptly scolded the purple haired girl for giving him a mini heart attack. 

Perhaps that's why she's so afraid of him, actually...

Truth be told, Hajime finds Nagito to be...exciting. A new variable. He's interesting. Its new and he can't bring himself to stay away.

Today, another boring Monday, seems to be one of Nagito's fateful days. Just as the spiky haired nurse finished settling himself down for desk duty, the usual mop of white hair popped up in his field of vision, the usual worry free smile on his face. His hand is a bloody mess, but he doesn't seem to care much, like he's seen it happen hundreds of times, and by now, Hajime is used to it too.

"Another accident, Komaeda-kun?" He asked politely, knowing very well what the answer would be as he got up and switched places with another worker. Most nurses would have just had someone else help the accident prone boy, but Hajime isn't most nurses. What kind of nurse would he he if he didn't care for his own patient?

Besides, Nagito refused to be treated by anyone else. Really, he didn't have much of a choice, not that he cared anymore. The albino wasn't too bad, if you could get over his extreme disdain for Head Nurse Enoshima and his love for "hope". Neither two made sense but his job was physical wounds, not mental ones.

"Ah, I'm sorry for getting you up Hinata-kun! I should really try to stop cooking, this happens so much..." He muttered, looking thoughtful as a somewhat amused Hajime pulled him towards a open room. All this over cooking? He has such bad luck, honestly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you do this just to see me." Hajime teased as he gestured for the albino to sit, one hand quickly grabbing peroxide while the other found bandages. He received a small laugh for his effort, at least.

Hands skillfully cleaned up most of the blood before dabbing a bit of the disinfectant against the wound, having to gently hold Nagito's shoulder just to get him to not jump out of his skin. "Sorry." He apologized, recapping the rather painful liquid. He knew first hand how nasty peroxide felt, but it was best to be safe rather than sorry. With Nagito's luck, the wound will still probably get infected.

"It's alright Hinata-kun, I don't mind! You're such a talented nurse, and you always take good care of your patients, even trash like me!" Nagito excitedly whispered, and Hajime suppressed a sigh. Right, he'd almost forgotten about the self loathing.

Settling with a hard glare, Hajime crossed his arms, resembling an annoyed mother. Not exactly what he was going for, really, but it'd have to do wouldn't it?

"Don't put yourself down like that! I care for all of my patients, you included! I hope for them all to have a speedy recovery, and to avoid getting injured again." He scolded, returning to the task at hand....pun unintended.

Despite his hard nature, he still treated Nagito with care, as if he were made of glass, and at this point, Hajime was worried he was, what with so many injuries.

"Even now, you're being so kind, Hinata-kun! I'm so happy you care about tr...about me." He finished, wincing as he held back the usual insulting remark aimed at himself. When Hajime eyes softened, he glanced away, the first few signs of discomfort. Obviously, he wasn't used to admitting such things. Hajime had to wonder who made him hate himself so much, and for just a few seconds, a strong protective fury rose inside of him. He really was fragile...

He decided then, even if it was probably a bad idea, that he must protect Nagito! If he didn't, he'd be no nurse at all!

"Komaeda...Nagito..." Hajime started, shifting uneasily at the startled expression on his patient's face. "Know that...Know that I'm always gonna be here to take care of you! You're my patient and...I always take care of my patient's, so don't ever hesitate to visit if you need help!" He finished, smiling brightly at his...friend? It felt nice to think of, even if it was unprofessional.

"Hinata...no, Hajime! You're so hopeful, brimming with beauty! I'm so happy I could just burst!" Nagito shouted out suddenly, one of his genuine smiles on his face.

Returning the albinos smile, Hajime finished up his hand and had to push away the urge to hug him when he got ready to leave. After all, he doubted it'd be the last of Nagito's visits. 

Now if only he could stop himself from being so excited for a injury...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be three chapters long with more romance but I realized I probably wouldn't get it done so here's the shorter version!


	4. A Show Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another heartfelt anime protagonist moment. Fluff. A lot of fluff dear god stop me.

Despite Kamukura's general...uncaring...ness...he was emotional. Rarely, but it still happened. He felt anger, disgust, joy, regret, etc. But if there was one emotion Komaeda had noticed the most, it was jealousy. 

Kamukura was a very possessive person. If Komaeda fawned over another friend, he'd get jealous. If Komaeda was particularly affectionate with Hinata, he'd get jealous. And on some days, he'd just outright refuse to leave Komaeda's side, his ruby eyes cold and hard, as if Komaeda had done something to displease him.

Obviously, Komaeda never complained. He loved Kamukura with every cell in his body, ever fiber of his being. He knew there wasn't that jealous streak inside of him for nothing. (And he certainly didn't mind the attention.)

Originally, he'd suspected it'd been a past lover, but Kamukura had said many times that'd he never found anyone interesting enough to pursue them, so it ruled that out.

For days he contemplated it after the initial question of why had planted itself in his head, distracted from his job and friends, until Hinata had finally gotten annoyed the third time he'd been met with a blank stare and just asked.

"Your brother...why does he get so possessive over me?" He'd questioned, hoping and praying it wasn't some forbidden question that no one spoke of.

Hinata had fallen into a contemplative silence after that, his dull green eyes seeming deep in thought. It wasn't a question he'd expected, no doubt.

"Kamukura is...the best. At everything. At his classes, his job, hobbies, driving, hell he's got the best memory out of anyone I've ever met. It's cause of that, that a lot of people don't really see him as a...well, a person, I guess. More like a tool. No one ever sticks around. They use him and go, like he's disposable. And, I think, that he's afraid, deep down, that you'll leave too, or be taken away. He's scared of losing you." Hinata finally muttered, looking regretful, for a moment, before remembering the situation at hand. "Even if he doesn't show it much, I know he cares about you, that much is obvious. Call it a brothers intuition." He'd joked, and the sad moment was broken.

The thought had warmed him up from the inside, but had worried him too. Kamukura never mentioned those fears, never asked for reassurance, and it made Komaeda fear that he hadn't been able to care for his boyfriend as well as he'd wanted to.

Well, that just meant he'd need to work even harder to show Kamukura that he would never leave!

A few days later, he'd found himself curled up against the long haired boy's chest, one hand tangled in soft black locks of hair and the other playing with the blanket covering them. It wasn't unusual for them to intertwine together like snakes looking for warmth, most of the time it was subconscious.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, glancing up at the somewhat startled expression on his lover's face. Declarations of love weren't common, however. It was enough to send Komaeda into a fit of laughs, but he quickly stifled them, should Kamukura doubt his statement. 

"Yes...what's this about?" The boy has replied, eyes darting towards the nervously twitching hand in his hair. 

Komaeda had shifted at that, not in hesitation, but in excitement. He was afraid of what would happen but...

"I've been thinking, a lot, and, well...I love you. You don't say it often, or show it directly, but just moments like these show me that you care. You see me as something beautiful, even when all I did was put myself down. You showed me kindness and I...its occurred to me that I don't show you how much I care enough. So, before you say anything, know that I'm totally okay with you saying no! I can understand you not wanting to be with someone like me forever but-" He cut his own ramblings off abruptly, slowly sitting up. From the small smile playing on Kamukura's lips, he knew the other boy knew exactly what he was doing. "You could make this a little easier for me." He pouted.

"It's more amusing this way." Was all he got as a reply, which wasn't very surprising, really. Sometimes Kamukura was just as childish as his friends.

"So rude! Well then, maybe I just won't ask you!" He teased, yelping when the ruby eyed boy pulled him down closer to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"Just ask. You know I'm gonna say yes." Kamukura had stated, and of course he'd had to ruin his revealing moment, but it was just as endearing as anything else was, so Komaeda wouldn't complain.

"Fine, fine. Izuru Kamukura, would you do me the extravagant honour of accepting my marriage proposal?" 

Kamukura had smiled again, a large one that even showed teeth. "Of course I will. Now hush so I can kiss you." 

Komaeda certainly wasn't complaining then, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like thirty minutes and its rushed and weird but I wanted to write domestic Kamukoma ;)


	5. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sort of counts as angst? Idk Nagito's just sad and crazy, the usual.

In some ways, Komaeda feels like Kamukura is the devil in disguise. The aching need, the spiraling dissent into madness, and the euphoria he feels when he meets the embodiment of Hope is like his own personal hell. It's a never ending loop. It's insanity, and he can't help but love it. 

Love? He mocks it. 

Love is pure, and hopeful and innocent. This isn't love. Its obsession, with its disgusting hold over him, drowning him, laughing at him. 

The obsession has long since become an unwelcome guest in his mind, overriding anything else that may wish to take command. It holds all the cards, and plays them well. Each day it grows, until he can feel it in his fingers, and his lungs, squeezing until it can control even the smallest bone and the weakest muscle. 

At least it's a distraction, he supposes, from the terror and despair that once had a hold. Now all it is, is Kamukura, Kamukura, Kamukura, a needy part of him says. He wonders if Enoshima had planned such an outcome. How can he cause despair when all he wishes for is Kamukura? How can he spread her influence when all he wants is Hope? He can't, won't, and he hopes, deep down, that she's rolling in her grave because of it. 

So maybe he's grateful for the new part of him, the part that connects him to a man he rarely sees. Maybe being completely and irreversibly in "love" with Kamukura isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of every AU, Yandere Nagito is my ultimate fav so I mean I had to write something for it, ignoring a fic about it that I'm writing *Cough*


	6. Girl Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and a in the closet lesbian.

If there was one small thing that Mikan was comforted by, it was flowers.

Cute little bees always buzzed their songs while near them, the scented aroma always clouded the air, a pleasant smell to everyone, and the colourful beauty of it all really was the best part.

People always picked on her, throwing words they had learned and using them to slice into her like knives, but in the gardens, she was safe, hidden by the looming sunflowers and blending in with the violets.

And, usually found tucked away underneath the large oak tree found near the center, was Chiaki, Mikan's fellow Ultimate.

She was one of the few who didn't seem to hate her, despite her...habits.

Mikan loved speaking to Chiaki, but there was always the underlying fear that it wasn't the same on the sleepy girls end, so instead, she'd perch herself on the bench near the fountain, just a few feet away, and watch.

Sure it was creepy, but the thought of ruining the calming atmosphere she entered when talking to Chiaki made her want to cry, so instead, she was fine with curling up into a ball and simply watching her tap away at her games. 

Maybe one day they could be the best of friends, but for now, she was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to continue this when I'm not half asleep, just saying. I love this rare pair too much to leave on halfway.


	7. You're a mean one, Mister Hinata!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Komaeda likes Christmas WAY too much and Hinata's a grumpy old man.

Hinata hated Christmas. Like, really, really hated it. Alright, bit of an overstatement, but it was an annoying holiday, at least.

The bright colours, the nasty eggnog and those dreadful cookies that every store seemed to have, and god those bloody Christmas carolers would be the death of him.

Getting gifts didn't annoy him, oh no. Everything else, did.

On the other hand, however; Komaeda LOVED Christmas, almost to an unhealthy amount. 

"The hope practically shines through the air, like magic!" He'd exclaim whenever anyone asked. 

Sadly, their-meaning Hinata's-friend group was large, and that meant a lot of people asked. Every December. It was madness.

Don't get me wrong, Hinata loved Komaeda a great deal! But some things were still...annoying.

As if on cue with the narration, Hinata went into a sputtering fit as he untangled-was that a ribbon?-something from his hair. After much untangling, the culprit, or lack thereof, turned out to be...mistletoe.

A bloody fern.

"Komaeda...!"

A snort of laughter echoed around the living room.

Hinata really hated Christma, and the things that came with it. Thankfully for Komaeda, he didn't hate said boyfriend.


	8. Baby its too freakin cold outside~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot blizzards, Cheetos and shitty Christmas songs, oh my!

"A snowstorm."

"Yes."

"During Christmas."

"Yes."

"So we're stuck here."

"...yes."

Hinata released a soft breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Wonderful. Get the blankets and Cheetos. We're gonna be here awhile." 

Originally, the plan had been simple, and straightforward.

Pack, get in the car, take a mountain shortcut, arrive early at their friends house, party!

Instead, however, an "unexpected" blizzard had rolled in and they had to pull off to a patch of even land, unless they wished to run over something due to blinding snow. 

It was cold, and dreary, but preferable over Souda's depressed whining, Hinata decided, a bottle of water in one hand and a family sized bag of Cheetos in the other. 

Besides, curling up with Komaeda later on-for warmth, he had stuttered beforehand-was certainly worth the price it had cost. 

He took it back the very next day, after having to get out of their bundle of warmth to shovel two feet of snow off their car.

Mildly worth it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are sort of my guilty pleasure and I get to write ten more god bless


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan can't cook, I can't rhyme, and Chiaki just wants hugs. Lots of em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first real yuri written piece and its one of my favourite works, bless.

If there was one thing Mikan was bad at-let's face it, there's plenty more than just one-, it's cooking. 

She can't, for the life of her, make anything without burning it. Cookies? Hard as stone. Brownies? Bitter, and sometimes mixed with salt, not sugar. Toast? Practically a black rock. Nothing ever comes out well in the case of cooking. 

That's the exact reason that the clumsy girl knows she really shouldn't try to cook a surprise meal for Christmas, least of all for her beloved girlfriend. 

Chiaki is a tired, quiet girl most of the time, and likely wouldn't notice if a few things were not all that good, but a completely ruined meal? 

Tears prickled in her eyes at the very thought of disappointing her lover, and she had to take a moment to calm herself. 

Dressed in a oversized hoodie and skirt, she's not exactly fit for cooking either, not with her stumbling around. She knows, deep down, that Chiaki would be happy with pizza from the local pizzeria down the street from their apartment, but she's always been insecure, always will be, and somehow she will please her girlfriend, even if it requires a fire department and potential third degree burns. 

What?

Ovens don't like her much.

Or microwaves.

Or toasters.

Or...any sort of cooking utensil, really.

A yawn from the doorway catches her attention just in time to see a sleepy, half clothed girl rubbing her eyes, no doubt having woken from one of her infamous naps to see where her cuddle buddy had scuttled off to. If there was one thing that could get her up, it was the thought of Mikan not pressed tightly against her. And Pokémon. But mostly Mikan.

"Oh! Chiaki, y-you're up early." She nervously muttered, twisting her hands together. Caught red handed, huh?

"Eh? I got cold, you weren't-" She stops for another yawn. "There to keep me warm. Are you okay?" Always worrying over her, it makes Mikan smile, even if she feels sort of like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Y-Yes, perfectly f-f-fine!" Is her quick, anxious and rather squeaky reply.

When Chiaki just patiently smiles and shuffles forward for a hug, the choppy haired girl is reminded that, though almost always asleep or halfway there, Chiaki is very smart, and can notice even the smallest anomaly. She'd curse it if she didn't find it terribly adorable.

"Come on, back to bed. I think...the...cheesecake? Can wait. I'm still sleepy." 

Mikan can barely understand the voice, muffled as it is by the cotton of her hoodie. Still, she obliges, squeezing her tiny girlfriend once more before being dragged towards their room, to sleep and maybe watch some cheesy movie. 

Yes, perhaps the cooking can wait, just for a bit...


	10. Coffee Sucks And So Does Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata is the epitome of salt, Komaeda is a little shit, and I use an overused au to pacify my need to write.

Honestly, Hinata didn't even really LIKE coffee. It was disgusting and bitter and all around the worst thing he'd probably ever tasted, but when you're a desperate college student with no money and even less time, you'll need coffee like you need air, something the aspiring teacher learned the hard way.

The coffee of Abysmal Café was cheap, hot, and was made on the fly, so he eventually became a regular customer at the somewhat depressingly themed (and aptly named) café. Despite the shit beverages and rather snarky owner who Hinata had, thankfully, only seen once, many other students frequented the shop, passing in and out like a wave on the beach shore. Usually less pretty though. Really, they more resembled anxiety riddled zombies than anything else. He probably counted among that group, actually.

The only exception to the dreary atmosphere was a man by the name of Nagito Komaeda. Hinata could really learn to hate that name.

He was blunt, weirdly self deprecating almost all the time, and seemed to have a hobby of spelling Hinata's name wrong.

Every day.

Really, was "Hajime Hinata" THAT hard to spell? No! The answer is no!

It didn't serve to stop the cheerful little prick.

No matter how cute he may be, no matter how delightful his little quirks might have seemed, Hinata wouldn't fall for it. Komaeda was a cold bastard under all that...adorableness...

Or maybe he honestly didn't know what he was doing and thought it was a harmless joke, his best friend Nanami had suggested during one of her rare trips out of her dorm room. The fact that she'd been coherent enough to chug an entire cup of piping hot black coffee in under a minute spoke volumes of her situation, and he had, rather politely, ignored such advice and instead decided to simply (angrily) eat the overpriced bagel he'd bought. Screw logical thinking, he needed SOMEONE to be salty with, and if it happened to be the cute barista he maybe kinda sorta had a crush on, so be it.

On a bright Thursday morning, Hinata stepped into the air conditioned shop with the aura of an angry cat who'd been given a bath it REALLY didn't want. He didn't want some nasty concoction created by Satan (or maybe Saionji), he didn't want to face his coffee serving nemesis, and he really, really, REALLY didn't want to go back into the festering bubble of hatred that was the "wonderful" weather. Overall, he knew deep down in the very bottom of his heart, that the day was going to really suck. Have I said "really" enough for you to grasp how salty Hinata is yet? 

"Ah, hello Hinata-kun! Here for the usual?" 

The spiky-haired student was greeted with the now familiar sight of a smiling albino, cheerfully waving at his favourite customer.

Hinata had to reach into the reserve of patience his twin brother always seemed to give off to not immediately scowl at the seemingly innocent man. Damn cutesy façade...

"Yes yes, the usual. Hello, Komaeda." Hinata sighed, tired eyes barely taking in the somewhat concerned expression on Komaeda's face before the boy was swept aside to go make his drink and his part-time coworker, a red haired girl he recognized as the campus journalist, took his place, not bothering to spare him much of a glance. Right, he remembered her, aversion to anything with a dick, of course. Finally, Hinata trudged to his usual corner seat and plopped down, heavy bookbag crashing to the ground beside him after slipping off his sore arm. Hinata gave it a rather unamused stare, before his eyes flickered up to the other patrons. Anyone who had a complaint about the noise could kiss his ass, he was running off anger and nothing else, their wishes weren't his concern.

"Haha, Hinata, you're in a rather bad mood today huh?" Komaeda suddenly laughed, his feet shuffling into view, as well as a steaming cup and a napkin. "Don't worry, it's on the house. You look like you need it."

That, that was a surprise.

Hinata found himself lost when it came to a response, mouth slightly ajar as he accepted the foul tasting, but necessary liquid. A warmth pooled in his stomach at the barista's generosity, and for once, he smiled, soft and barely there. Seeing the sudden light in Komaeda's eyes was worth every bit of annoyance that morning.

Even when he looked at his cup, and saw what had been written down via sharpie.

"For Hahjemay ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I'm not dead, yet. You can probably look forward to more chapters eventually, once I think of more ideas (maybe a part 2??)


	11. Ultimate Waifu Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki takes advice from the Ultimate Gay, Mikan gets gud, and the two lesbians learn the power of video game dates.

"Spitter!" A voice yelled from the large flat screen TV, followed by loud pops and a hiss signifying Chiaki's victory. 

Mikan whimpered quietly from her seat on the bed, comforted only by the tiny girl who, unusually, was upright and focused. 

The two girls had, due to exams and maybe a bad case of "My cute girlfriend got me a new game for my birthday and I may have forgotten about the real world for a week" syndrome, been unable to have any sort of date for quite awhile. This was unacceptable, for there was two things Chiaki needed in her life (never mind the basic necessities, they didn't really matter). Games, and cuddling. Specifically, cuddling with Mikan. A lot. Hopefully for hours on end, and not in that way you dirty teenagers.

She'd eventually consulted with the residential Gay, Hinata, who had been convincingly offended by the title until she'd pointed out his not so secret crush on coffee boy Nagito Komaeda. That had shut him up in the long run. With a set plan in mind, she'd invited her ditsy lover over for a "romantic video game extravaganza", and Mikan being...well, MIKAN, she had all but stumbled over herself to jump at the chance for a date. 

Perhaps, Chiaki thought as she mowed down infected with her two remaining AI teammates, picking a violent zombie game wasn't the best idea for her plan. Beside her, and shaking like a leaf, was her girlfriend, fingers barely holding onto the controller as she occasionally let out yelps when attacked and meagerly attempted to defend herself by rapidly spamming random buttons. In the end, all she managed to do was pop a shotgun shell into one of her allies and turn off her flashlight. It was adorable.

"Ah, C-Chiaki, I don't k-know if this really c-counts as a romantic da-date..." The purple haired girl whispered during a lull in the combat. 

"No, but we're together right now, right? So that's gotta count for something, I think." She replied, a tired smile gracing her lips and eyes barely focusing on the screen in front of her. She was rarely so distracted, and had it been any other person, she might have gotten annoyed, but who could REALLY get mad at Mikan? People who kick puppies, that's who. And Chiaki did NOT kick puppies.

"W-Well, yes...I'll t-try my best to enjoy o-o-our time together!" She affirmed, suddenly seeming much more determined to play the survival horror game. Chiaki took a certain amount of pleasure in seeing it. Now for phase two...

Eyes turning back to the screen, Chiaki took a deep breath before opening the ambulance door, having played the game so many times that she could probably beat it while she slept, but nonetheless feeling as if she was racing against an invisible clock. It was probably just the ear-ringing sirens the game suddenly blasted out, a horde of zombies immediately setting out for her as she hauled ass towards the watchtower, Mikan screaming all the while. A necessary evil, anyway. 

It was because of her great amount of experience that she was incredibly surprised that Mikan was actually doing...better than her. Semi better anyway. She still wasn't really...HITTING anything, but in her blind panic, she followed the AI's path until an opening was made, and with that, climbed up the ladder and shut the sirens off with a final little click.

Chiaki could do nothing but gape.

"I-I did it! D-Did you see?!" The girl asked excitedly, wide smile blossoming onto her lips at having accomplished something without Chiaki's constant guidance. 

Despite having somewhat been bested by her anxiety riddled sweetheart that couldn't tell the difference between a zombie and an ally, Chiaki felt nothing but a cheesy, warm sort of happiness curled in her belly. Her girlfriend was happy, she was happy, and they had actually managed to spend time together. 

Originally, she'd planned to scare the wary girl so that she could "smoothly", as Hinata had put it, move in and comfort her via hugs and kisses, therefore getting her cuddles and extending their date.

Well, playing a BIT more before getting those hugs couldn't be too much of a bad idea...and totally not because her new favourite thing might be seeing that triumphant smile Mikan grew after beating her expert level girlfriend. 

It certainly wasn't as if Chiaki was letting her win just to see it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of set in the Café au??? I just really love this ship and I wanted to mention Hajimeme's Salty Adventures with Coffee Boy.
> 
> Inspired by me playing Left 4 Dead 2 while dead tired (as usual).


	12. Gummy Worms Are OP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma likes candy and Amami, Amami probably smokes weed and Kaede just wants to get her milk and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on a prompt I saw about your Tall/Small otp and letting the Tall one carry the Small one on their shoulders.

Rantarou Amami was an almost disturbingly patient man, so it came to NO ONES surprise that Ouma took an immediate liking to him.

Of course, HE claimed Amami was his sworn archenemy but Ouma was also a liar so no one really believed him, no matter how many times he cried when the subject came up.

Close friend and occasional babysitter Kaede however, was not a patient person, and so when the need arose for the three roommates to go grocery shopping, her left eye twitched and every bone in her body threatened to break from how tense she had become. "Ouma" and "public area" did not belong in the same sentence, frankly. It was like trying to control a loose kangaroo in a porcelain store, but Amami had such a bad memory, he would ask where his phone was while holding it sometimes, so he would need Kaede to go just to supervise and where Amami went, Ouma went, it was just a law of nature at that point.

And so it was with a heavy heart and mind already wondering what Ouma would inevitably break by the end of the trip that Kaede and her temporary children set off for the local supermarket.

\---+---

"You know Amami-chan, we need to get milk! And butter, and eggs, and bread but not that wheat kind it's super icky, and donuts for Kaedede, annndddd gummy worms!" Ouma proclaimed, one small hand gripping the taller boys sleeve and the other passionately waving towards the aisles, both standing by the sliding doors to wait for Kaede and the cart. Had Amami not been vaguely concerned Kaede would start getting grey hairs he'd have set Ouma loose already. The boy didn't like being told what to do, and tended to do the opposite, so when told "Don't you DARE run off!", he meant to do just that.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure we already have gummy worms at home Ouma-kun. I could be wrong though." He smiled pleasantly, nonplussed by the unimpressed look Ouma rewarded his effort with.

"We can never have enough candy! Or can we? Hm...well, we could get donuts instead, or cupcakes!!" Ouma excitedly substituted, but Kaede finally showing up and pushing a cart stopped him from pleading for more treats from his relaxed companion.

"Whatever it is you're trying to wriggle out of Amami, no. We're here for the essentials! And please stay close to me! We don't need another property damage bill." She huffed, eyeing the suddenly innocent and cute purple haired demon clinging to Amami.

"Oh but of COURSE, I'd NEVER leave my beloved Kaede's side, no ma'am!" He said seriously, offering her an adorable little smile usually reserved for Amami and soft animals. 

Kaede ignored him and struggled onward.

\---+---

It didn't take very long for someone to wander off but it was surprising that it wasn't actually Ouma this time.

"Uh, Ouma? Where's Amami?!" Kaede asked, the skin on her knuckles white from gripping the cart too tightly. She'd looked away for ONE second!

"Huh? Oh! Oh. Uh oh." He frowned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked around, before running off, expertly dodging a couple and their crying child and a little old lady that looked like she was ready to jump into a fight at any moment, the blond haired girl following close behind and attempting desperately not to plow anyone over.

"Amami-chaaaan! You didn't say we were playing hide and seek you big cheater! Unless you did." The boy yelled, contradicting himself in the same breath, but that was normal behavior and didn't manage to raise Kaede's ire.

The pair got no response, obviously, but did manage to spot the green-haired boy awkwardly--or as awkwardly as someone who gave no fucks at any point of his life managed to be--skirting around a busty brown-haired woman, who seemed to be deep in thought over chocolate prices.

Before Kaede could do damage control and stop the boy, Ouma shot off like a rocket, slamming right into his object of (possible) affections and nearly taking down a rack of lollipops.

"Waaaah! A-Amami-chan just d-disappeared! I-I was so worried and Kaede-chan d-didn't even care!" The boy cried, fake tears trailing down his fluffed up cheeks as he clung to their shared friend. Ouma received an affectionate pat to his head for the effort, at least. The woman scurried away from the scene. 

Kaede could relate.

\---+---

Had Kaede had any particular talent at seeing the future she'd have insisted harder on going to the grocery store alone, but generally having Amami help pack things into the cart made the process much quicker.

Another boon was, obviously, his above average height.

She was by no means tiny, but he was a bit taller and every centimeter helped frankly.

Evidently, she thought idly as she desperately attempted to look as if she wasn't with the two boys, Ouma had discovered how useful this could be as well.

Upon actually bothering to glance around and realize what aisle they were in he'd been struck with the realization they were right next to a motherload of candy, and it was with a somewhat--thankfully--hushed battle cry that he hoisted himself further up his friends torso, happily claiming the smiling boys shoulders as a temporary throne.

"Aha, for once your freakish height is useful! No, no it's not! But look, I'm all up high! How's the weather down there Kaede-chan?" He asked, gently patting his "archenemy's" head, messing up the tousled hair even more.

"Great, thanks. Please get down from...there. You might fall and hurt yourself AND Amami!" She pointed out, hands on her hips.

While Ouma looked momentarily worried about that last part, Amami patted one dangling leg by his face, slowly turning back to the shelves and their sugary treasures.

"Hm, no, it's alright. I'll make sure he stays on. I wouldn't let him fall." Amami mumbled, once more lost in the important decision of gummy bears or gummy worms. Kaede didn't miss the way Ouma preened, but commenting on it would probably get her another long bout of "I'm going to say the exact opposite of what I actually want and you'll just have to decode it".

"Say, Amami-chaaan, why were you over here anyway? Was it about that girl? D'you like her? I like her lots! That was a lie, I hate her! Or was that the lie? Should I be worried some girls gonna steal away my beloved?" Ouma questioned him rapidly, poking his cheek playfully after a few seconds. Kaede had long given up on scolding him about personal space.

"What girl? I was over here to get your gummy candy, you still want some right? Hm, maybe not." He glanced up as best he could with the boys body in his way, and Ouma let out a rather sudden squeal of excitement, locking his arms and legs around the other male in what he probably meant to be a hug but came off more as an attempted murder via strangulation. Very odd strangulation anyway.

"Nishishi! My beloved is SO kind and sweet! I hate it, and I hate you even more! That was a lie. Maybe! Just kidding~!" He chattered, dramatic affection ruining what might have been a perfect and adorable moment, but Amami seemed pleased by the confusing mess of lies either way, so Kaede couldn't really complain.

"Boys, we aren't here for candy you know." She tried, but even she couldn't withstand Ouma when he was actually, genuinely happy and excited over something. With a sigh and a fond smile, she nodded her consent and rolled her eyes at the cheer from Ouma and the bright smile from Amami. 

Greedily, the self-proclaimed evil genius snatched up two bags of Gummy worms and, had Amami not grabbed them from him and set them down in the cart, he would have probably simply lobbed them into it instead. She couldn't find it in herself to not think it amusing.

With the problem solved, Kaede once more set off to the various other aisles, determined to get the rest of the things they needed and book it back home before Ouma decided he was bored once more. 

She wisely kept quiet about the fact that he was still being carried by their green haired companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uhm I don't actually know much about Kaede or the others for that matter and have only figured this much out via things my friend has told me and spoilers so if they're horribly OOC oof I'm sorry I just think they'd be gr8 together. Also I know Oma is evidently the proper way to write it but I lowkey prefer Ouma and it just kinda sticks in my mind. Also I use Kaede's first name because,,,,Idk I'm always weird about the whole "Do I call them by their first or last name" sorry again!!


End file.
